


Endless Summer Art Book/Memes and Shitpost

by SamanthaMay23



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Gay, Multi, shitpost, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaMay23/pseuds/SamanthaMay23
Summary: This is Basically an Art (mostly ship drawings) Book about Endless Summer on Choices. So far, I only drew one Drawing, but maybe I'll add stuff later if you requested it :)





	1. Chapter 1

Seeing a cute art pose Reference

My brain be like: Bruh, draw this with Jake and Sean, they look cute OwO

Me: Uh, I mean they don't really look like a good ship and-

My Heart be like: **_you strffuuu- or le finna kill you!_**

And so I did ship them because of that damn Art Pose Reference, Ugh.

(Credit: me ofc I drew it)


	2. Quinn Kelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I draw this a month ago and forgot that this account was ever existed. Lolz sorry I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't traced this one, this is purely my sketch. I love her so much.

This is her! I just loved how it looks! And I used the background that was used in-game :)


End file.
